l'espoir
by ficsmaniak
Summary: premiere fic apres le départ de Kate


**L'espoir**

**alors ca c ma premiere fic de NCIS mais je l'avais jamais posté sur mon autre blog... parce que c'est de elle que je me suis inspirée pour ma 2eme...**

Il la voyait, elle était là couchée. On avait l'impression qu'elle dormait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, on l'espérait, mais malheureusement c'était bien vrai. Elle était morte pour le protéger. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en vouloir. Elle était morte pour lui. Depuis il c'est promis une chose, plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un le protéger. Il était suffisamment grand et fort pour se protéger et il ne voulait pas voir un autre de ses agents couchés dans un lit en bois.

En la regardant, il se remémora de bon souvenir, mais surtout il se demandait ce qui serait arrivé si chaque fois que l'occasion c'était présenté il lui aurait dit la vérité. Il lui aurait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et non se cacher derrière une crainte palpable qu'elle le trouve vieux et grincheux. Mais il avait trop peur pour le lui dire. Quel trouillard, pensait-il.

Le jour où Tony se trouvait sous couverture pour un vol d'objet antique provenant de l'Irak, il se rappelait avoir eu tout le temps nécessaire. Il avait passé la journée avec elle. Au moment où elle lui demandait de vider son sac, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour Tony, mais qu'il était surtout heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il aurait peut-être eu la certitude qu'elle l'aimait. Mais non, une fois de plus il s'était renfermé sous sa coquille. Et maintenant il est trop tard, il ne peut plus le lui dire. Elle est là morte, dans son cercueil. Si elle ne serait pas morte, il aurait pu lui faire faire un tour de son bateau qu'il vient à peine de terminer. Il le baptisera «Kate, l'amour inavoué», en son honneur. Puis une voix vint le tirer de ses penser.  
- Patron, c'est à ton tour de dire un mot.  
- Merci Tony, fit-il simplement.  
Il s'avança doucement vers l'estrade d'où il devait donner son dernier hommage à Kate. Il avait préparé ce dernier, mais après mûre réflexion il ne dirait pas ce qu'il croyait avait écrit. Il monta la dernière marche puis se tourna vers l'assistance.  
«Kate était l'une des meilleures agents que je n'ai jamais eu. Bonne manieuse d'arme, mais aussi bonne complice, dit-il avant de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue. Elle m'a fait réaliser plusieurs choses durant les deux ans où elle était présente dans notre équipe. L'une étant que les choses doivent être dites et que nous ne devons pas avoir peur de nos sentiments. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance de lui dire ce que j'aurais dû lui dire. À la place je me renfermais dans ma coquille, faisant comme si j'étais froid à tout. Mais en vérité, je l'aimais. Kate jamais je ne t'oublierais, car tu étais et sera celle que j'aime et ce à jamais ». Puis dans un dernier murmure il glissa les trois mots qu'il avait le plus craint dans sa vie: Je t'aime.

Les quelques personnes qui connaissaient Gibbs furent si surprises de le voir verser des larmes sans arrêt jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie qu'ils crurent qu'ils rêvaient. Jethro, lui pensait qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait il avait «vider son sac» comme aurait dit Kate. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas là pour le féliciter. Il pensa que là où elle était, elle l'avait vu et lui souriait. Ce qui lui donna un sourire léger que Tony remarqua tout naturellement. Ce qui fit qu'il se questionna jusqu'à ce que Gibbs lui dise :  
- Non Tony il ni a rien à savoir.  
- Mais patron? Pourquoi ce sourire alors?  
- Par respect pour la défunte, elle souriait toujours elle! Répondit-il sur un coup de tête.  
Le reste de la journée fut plutôt morose pour chacun d'entre eux. Gibbs pensait sans arrêt à la vie qu'il aurait pu mener, mais il se repassait aussi le meurtre de sa coéquipière, comme si c'était une vidéocassette que l'on recule sans cesse pour revoir sa scène favorite, mais lui c'était la scène qui lui procurerait une raison valable de tuer Ari, ce salaud. Tony, lui revoyait tout les bons moments vécu avec Kate et fini par réaliser qu'ils étaient comme frère et sœur; ils se chamaillaient, ils se disputaient mais surtout ils étaient inséparables. Abby ne fit que pleurer dans les bras de McGee qui pensait au moment passer avec Kate, comme plusieurs autres de leurs compagnons. Ducky lui alla réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait le pauvre Gibbs qui ne voulait que tuer Ari ou mourir s'il ne le faisait pas.  
- Voyons Jethro, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne voudrait pas te voir mourir.  
- Je sais Ducky, mais tu étais le seul à qui j'avais confié ce terrible secret et maintenant c'est comme si j'avais perdu ma femme, mais ce n'est pas comme mes divorces c'est plutôt l'impression d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qui était toujours là pour moi, sans me juger.  
- Comme une vraie épouse aurait dû faire?  
- Oui, ce qu'elles n'ont jamais compris d'ailleurs, dit-il avec un sourire triste, elle va me manquer tu sais.  
- Oui je sais, tu sais, je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi et travailler sur ton bateau pour te changer les idées.  
- Oui, il ne me reste qu'à le peindre puis je pourrais y écrire le nom que j'ai choisi.  
- Samper fi?  
- Non, ce sera Kate, l'amour inavoué.  
- Oh! Bien sur j'aurais dû le savoir.  
Et puis Gibbs partit. Il alla se réfugier dans son atelier et peint son bateau en noir pour se rappeler l'erreur qu'il avait commis. Il écrira son nom en jaune, car c'était sa couleur préférée, à lui. Il prit un peu de bourbon ce soir-là. Mais il ne se rendit pas jusqu'au point de perdre les pédales. Puis vers deux heures du matin, il monta et alla se coucher sur son canapé, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début de la construction de son bateau. La nuit fut remplie de cauchemar, suivi de réveils successifs. Lorsqu'il se réveillait c'était en larme. Lorsqu'il dormait c'était à elle qu'il pensait, à comment serait son équipe sans elle. Serait-elle aussi performante? Il n'en savait rien, mais il savait que son équipe et lui le serait pour tuer le salaud et son organisation.

Au bureau, le lendemain, l'atmosphère était silencieuse, tous se demandait quand Gibbs donnerait l'ordre de partir à la recherche d'Ari. Mais un seul obstacle faisait interférence à cela. Gibbs était en retard.  
- Il a dû s'endormir sur son bateau hier, il était tellement anéanti par la cérémonie. Dire qu'il l'aimait! Dit Tony qui était vraisemblablement toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.  
- En fait, nous devrions le téléphoner pour savoir où il est, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de manquer à l'appel et ce même si il vit un choc énorme croyez moi, venait de répondre le légiste qui sortait de l'ascenseur.  
- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Oui? Avait répondu Gibbs d'une voix pressé et mi-endormie.  
- Patron? Où êtes-vous, on s'inquiète ici, fit McGee.  
- Je me suis endormi sur mon canapé hier, je suis en route ne vous en faites pas, aller me chercher du café s'il vous plaît j'en aurais bien besoin.  
- D'accord patron, on vous attend.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, un café à la main et la rage au cœur, il était prêt à donner ses ordres. Il ordonna à Abby et McGee de faire des recherches les plus précises possible sur l'endroit où pourrait se cacher Ari. En pensant qu'il le traquait toujours. Il dit à Ducky d'aider Abby pour trouver n'importe quel détail de plus. Tony et lui, quant à eux iraient fouiller l'appartement de Kate à la recherche d'indice pouvant aider à retrouver Ari.

Appartement de Kate  
Dimanche 9h15

Ils entrèrent grâce au double mal caché de Kate dans sa boîte à lettre. Sous une pile de courrier. La plupart étaient des factures. Les autres, des lettres de son ancien petit copain la suppliant de le reprendre comme amoureux. À l'intérieur tout était rangé, excepté la chambre de Kate. Tony se mit tout de suite à la recherche d'indice dans l'appartement. Gibbs lui se chargea de la chambre à coucher. Mais il ne commença pas immédiatement, car il voulait se souvenir de plus de détail possible. Puis il commença à fouiller. Il ouvrit chacun des tiroirs du bureau de Kate. Il trouva des papiers anodins comme des caricatures de ses anciens amoureux ou encore du reste de l'équipe. Il les trouva anodins jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur celles qu'elle avait fait de lui. Les croquis lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais ce qui le frappa c'est que sur chacun d'entre eux il y avait une bulle où il y avait d'écris je t'aime Jethro. Mais jamais elle n'apparaissait. Puis il leva le matelas, pour voir s'il s'y cachait des lettres ou indices précieusement caché. Mais rien ne s'y trouva. Il ouvrit la garde robe. Rien ne parut plus dur pour lui que de voir tout les vêtements qui lui faisaient si bien. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser un morceau de papier il découvrit une trappe secrète. Sur le papier il était écrit : si tu lis ceci c'est que je suis morte, mais je connais ta façon de chercher. Il savait que ce papier lui était destiné. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Les indices lui tomberaient dessus dès qu'il ouvrirait la trappe. Mais il hésita un instant avant de finalement l'ouvrir. Il y avait quelques enveloppes. Chacune adressé à un membre de l'équipe. Puis sous les lettres, il y avait son testament. Il ressortit de la chambre avec ses indices sous les bras.  
- Tony, tu as trouvé quelque chose?  
- Non, l'appartement est propre. Aucun indice d'infraction patron, dit-il sur un ton qui voulait dire désoler.  
- Bon alors on y va moi j'ai quelque chose, mais je veux voir tout le monde avant d'en parler.  
- Ok. En route. Tu veux que je conduise?  
- Oui s'il te plaît.  
Sur la route Gibbs pris une des lettres qui lui étaient adressé mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Il tenta de vérifier si c'était vraiment de Kate ou bien un piège tendu par Ari. Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit durant leur retour. C'était un silence lourd, très lourd.

Bureau du NCIS  
Dimanche 12h05

Toute l'équipe était réunie autour de Gibbs dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Pas pour se faire interroger, mais plutôt pour être tranquille, il distribua les lettres. Chacun d'eux avait une lettre sauf Gibbs qui en avait deux. La première disait ceci :  
Cher Gibbs  
Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais je peux t'assurer que tu es l'un des meilleurs patrons que l'on puisse avoir. Même si tu es exigeant au moins le travail de tes employés est d'une qualité extraordinaire. Mais je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas cela que tu as envie d'entendre, car une fois de plus tu pers un de tes agents. Je suis sûre que tu as dit de bien jolie chose sur moi à mes funérailles. Je veux te dire quelque chose avant que tu refermes cette lettre. Je veux te dire que chaque matin en me rendant au bureau la seule chose qui me rendait heureuse était de savoir que tu y serais. C'est aussi pour cela que je te dis peut-être un peu tard que je t'aime.  
Kate Todd xxx

P.S. n'ouvre pas la seconde lettre immédiatement, attends d'être chez toi ce soir s'il te plaît.

Gibbs en avait les larmes aux yeux, aussi se retira-t-il dans une autre pièce pour laisser son chagrin s'emparer de lui et le laisser couler. Il pleura pendant dix bonnes minutes. Puis il frappa dans les murs pour la dizaine qui suivie. Il savait que c'était bien elle qui l'avait écrite. Il l'avait sentie sur sa lettre. Elle avait une odeur bien à elle. Lorsqu'il eut fini de vider son sac, il alla rejoindre les autres qui parlaient, échangeait leur lettre et bien entendu pleurait. Elle leur manquait énormément.

Bureau du NCIS  
13h30

Abby, McGee et Ducky firent leur rapport sur ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il y avait une caméra tout près de la scène du crime. Ils l'avaient examiné à maintes reprises, mais aucune preuve que c'était Ari qui avait tiré. Ils voyaient à peine Kate, Tony et Gibbs parler avant que celle-ci se fasse tuer. Dans leur ton Gibbs sentait la pitié qu'ils éprouvaient et se disait en son fort intérieur : « pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été assez stupide pour le dire devant eux, pourquoi?» Tous repartirent pour continuer leur recherche. Ils tentèrent de découvrir où un criminel de l'ampleur d'Ari pouvait bien se cacher s'il il traquait un homme ici même? Tout le reste de l'après-midi se déroula avec des discutions, des hypothèses et bien sur des craintes. À seize heures, Gibbs leur dit de rentrer chez eux et de se reposer, car tous en avait bien besoin en de telle occasion. Lorsque tous furent partis il leva les yeux et vit le médecin légiste que venait de se retourner pour lui parler.  
- Ce n'est pas pour qu'ils se reposent n'est-ce pas?  
- C'est vrai, Kate m'a écrit deux lettres, mais à l'intérieur de la première, il en avait encore les yeux pleins de larmes alors il tendit la lettre à Ducky.  
Il la lut avec une lenteur que Gibbs aurait qualifiée d'exubérante en cet instant si délicat. Mais lorsqu'il finit par la remettre dans les mains de son ami il lui fit signe qu'il comprenait sa hâte de lire la dernière missive. Alors ils partirent tout les deux et rentrèrent chez eux.

Demeure de Gibbs  
16h30

Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et de descendre dans son atelier pour s'asseoir près de son bateau. Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il déplia la lettre tranquillement, comme s'il était en train de neutraliser une bombe lui étant destiné puis il lut.

Mon très cher Gibbs,  
J'espère que ma dernière missive ne t'a as mis en colère contre Ari, car en fait je dois te dire quelque chose, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien faire jusqu'à la réception de ma prochaine missive. En fait, je ne suis pas morte, sur le toit. En effet ce n'était qu'une illusion. Si tu en veux la preuve rejoins moi devant le Jefferson Memorials, a 19 heures. Ne soit pas en retard, car je suis surveillée.  
Kate xxx je t'aime

Gibbs qui relisait la lettre pour une troisième fois ne pouvait y croire. C'était impossible, il l'avait vu tombée. Elle ne peut pas être morte. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la revoir. Il allait pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ils allaient pouvoir vivre ensemble et être heureux.

Il commença par aller se laver, puis il mit son plus beau costume. Il était dix-huit (18) heures lorsque n'en pouvant plus il partit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la manquer. En route, il pensa à ce qu'il s'apprête enfin à vivre. Il allait enfin être heureux, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Cette femme le faisait sentir à part des autres, il se sentait comblé lorsqu'elle était là. Lorsqu'il arriva au Jefferson Memorials il ne vit pas Kate, mais il vit une enveloppe comme celle dans laquelle ces lettres précédentes se trouvait. Il la prit et vit qu'elle lui était adressée. Il l'ouvrit et lut la seule phrase qui y était inscrite.

ADIEU GIBBS, LORSQUE TU VERRAS KATE DIS-LUI BONJOUR DE MA PART.  
ARI

Gibbs sortit son arme et regarda aux alentours. Mais lorsqu'il le vit il était trop tard. Une balle venait de lui transpercer la poitrine. Son dernier souffle, il le consacra à Kate en disant dans un murmure : « j'arrive mon amour».

Le lendemain matin l'équipe découvrit le corps de Gibbs et à environ 900 mètres de là il trouvèrent Ari mort. Une balle l'avait touché dans le front, à l'endroit même où Kate avait été touché. On ne pu retrouvé celui qui avait tuer Ari, mais demandé leur et il vous diront que justice a été rendu et que cela leur est suffisant. Aujourd'hui leur vie reprend un sens mais ce très tranquillement. L'équipe a fait dressé un mémorial à Gibbs et à Kate pour leur dévotion envers les terroristes.


End file.
